


Vacation Surprise

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Vacation, vacation gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Dean rents a quiet, little house for your very first vacation as a couple, but things don’t go exactly as he planned.





	Vacation Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @roxyspearing’s 200 followers SPN quote challenge. My quote was “What kind of house doesn’t have salt? Low sodium freaks.”

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this!”

“Oh, we’re doing this, baby,” Dean said, grinning wide as he dangled a set of keys in front of your face. “We’re definitely doing this.”

You squealed with delight and snatched the keys from Dean’s hand, spinning around in circles as the excitement flowed from you. “I can’t believe you actually rented us a vacation house! Wait, scratch that- I can’t believe we’re actually taking a vacation!”

Dean laughed deeply before grabbing the keys back from you and making his way towards the door of the quaint, two-story Victorian he had rented for the two of you.

You ran after him, determined on beating him to the doorway, but the second you passed, he grabbed you from behind, cutting off your scream as he scooped you up in his arms.

“Dean! What are you doing?”

“This is supposed to be a relaxing vacation, Y/N,” he said, a playful grin gracing his face. “I’m helping you relax.”

“I can walk, you dork!”

“I know,” Dean agreed, tightening his hold on you as he placed a gentle kiss to your forehead, “but, you shouldn’t have to. All you should be doing this weekend is resting and recharging and whatever the hell else people do on vacations.”

“Yes, sir,” you teased, throwing your head back, unable to contain your laughter any longer. Dean joined in, and you could feel his body vibrating against yours. His very warm, strong body that gave you all kinds of ideas…

“You know,” you suggested, placing your hand against Dean’s neck as he slipped the key into the door’s lock. “I could think of a few other ways we could unwind this weekend, if you know what I mean.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?” he asked before he unlocked the front door and kicked it open, striding inside to place you back down on the ground, his hands never leaving your hips.

“Yeah, and pretty much all of them involve a lot less clothes….”

A familiar heat entered Dean’s eyes as he smiled again. “Tell me more…”

“Why don’t I show you instead?” you whispered, grabbing the lapels of his jacket to pull him into a passionate kiss. But, before his lips could meet yours, you felt a sudden, tell-tale gust of cold air that made you stop in your tracks. “Uh, Dean?”

“Yeah,” he breathed out, already straightening up to look around the room. “I felt it, too.”

“You don’t think…”

“Oh, I think,” he affirmed quickly before pulling you protectively into his side, his eyes scanning for the threat you both knew was there.

As if on cue, a ghost materialized directly in front of you, propelling Dean into action. He instantly stepped in front of you, holding his arm out as if he thought that would somehow shield you from the ghost. “Got any salt?” he asked quietly as the two of you slowly began to back away.

“Nope. Vacation, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean muttered. He kept his eyes on the ghost as he pulled a small iron nail from his pocket. “All I’ve got is this, but it won’t last us long.” Dean held the nail in front of him, careful to keep his body in front of yours. “We gotta get to the kitchen, Y/N. Get some salt.”

“I’m already on it,” you whispered, looking over your shoulder to the hallway to your right. “I’m going to need you to cover me.”

Dean took a deep breath before turning and flashing you a small, confident smile. “I’m all over it, baby. Cover is my middle name.”

“Be careful,” you breathed out, but you didn’t give Dean a chance to respond, instead taking off down the hallway at top speed. In your peripheral vision, you saw the ghost rush straight at Dean, but you kept moving. You knew the only way to hold that ghost off long enough to find and burn the bones was to get some salt. Dean’s nail wouldn’t last forever.

You focused on your mission, blocking out the sounds of the fight as you turned the corner into the obviously renovated, stainless steel kitchen. You tore through the cabinets but, no matter how hard you looked, you couldn’t find any salt. “Seriously! What kind of house doesn’t have salt? Low sodium freaks.”

You spun around, racking your brain for a solution, which became even more necessary when you heard Dean’s scream ring out from the other room. “Y/N! HURRY!”

You scanned the room, desperate to find something, anything, that would help you. And, that’s when you saw it: your lifeline.

You grabbed it and raced back to the entryway, practically sliding around the corner when your speed got too high. By the time you reached Dean, he was barely holding his own against the ghost, having long since given up on his nail as any kind of defense.

“Dean, down!” you yelled, a half-second before you threw your weapon at the ghost, making it vanish into thin air. You turned your gaze to Dean then, your eyes searching for any serious injuries and falling with relief when you found none.

“Seriously, Y/N?” Dean groaned, standing up with a grunt and walking over to your secret weapon. “A cast-iron pan? That’s the best you could find?”

“Hey! At least I wasn’t the one who booked a haunted house for our first vacation!” You put your hands on your hips before echoing his words right back to him. “Seriously, Dean?”

“Fair point,” he replied with a laugh. “I guess this is kinda my fault.”

“Aw, don’t beat yourself up, babe. I’m sure this could’ve happened to anyone. I mean, it does always seem to happen to us, but I’m sure it could happen to anyone.”

“Haha, very funny,” he grumbled sarcastically. “So, how would you feel about taking a vacation break for a little salt and burn action?”

You smiled. “Well, we’d have to find some salt first, but you’re on.” You paused and leaned down to grab the handle of the cast-iron pan. “But, I’m going to keep holding onto this, justttttt in case.”

Dean mouth dropped in feigned outrage. “What, you don’t trust me to take care of you?”

“Aw, baby,” you said, stifling a laugh as you walked over to gently pat his chest, “not at all, no. But, you don’t have to worry.” You held up your pan and flashed him a smile. “I’ll protect you.”


End file.
